


When She Fell

by afteriwake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't Belle, and while Mr. Gold is interesting, she finds Killian Jones to be even more interesting. She wants to see where that will lead, what kind of life he can offer her, and whether it's worth losing her heart to the man Mr. Gold hates so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Fell

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up when I was talking to my co-workers Brenda and Yadira about what we wanted to see for the rest of season 2. I said I wanted to see Killian try and steal Lacey from Mr. Gold, and then I got hit with this idea. I hope you all enjoy it.

She liked bad boys. And Mr. Gold, he could be bad. But he still had to behave, mostly for his son. Whatever relationship he had with the man was complicated and involved so many other people that she really didn’t care for, such as the sheriff and the mayor and the really annoying Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan, who practically everyone in town fawned over. She didn’t get it. She didn’t understand. Something about all those people rubbed her the wrong way.

She thought she might have found an ally in someone, though. Killian Jones had an obsession with her, she could tell. He must have thought she was Belle as well, the first time they spoke. When Mr. Gold saw her talking to Killian he got irrationally angry. They had a history, and they had a bad one at that. It intrigued her. She wanted to find out just why Killian Jones ticked Mr. Gold off. 

He wasn’t from around here. At first she thought he might be a bit delusional, with the talk of piracy and such, but when she started looking at him strangely he stopped talking and asked what she remembered. She told him of her time in Storybrooke and how much she hated the town and all of that, and he nodded. Then he changed his tune. She could tell he was lying, or maybe not lying, but telling half-truths. She knew there was truth to his words, but there were also lies mixed in.

All it did was pique her curiosity more. She was even more intrigued now. She would go to Mr. Gold, get his side of the story, but she had the feeling he wouldn’t share. And to be honest, Killian was _much_ more fascinating. Mr. Gold was only interesting when he wasn’t pretending to be an upstanding citizen. Killian just didn’t care. He wanted what he wanted, and apparently that was her. And she was fine with that.

\--

Mr. Gold had not kissed her. She’d admitted, at least to herself, that she was nervous he would. She had the feeling if he kissed her things might change, and she didn’t know why. She kissed other men, though, sometimes just to get a rise out of him. It worked beautifully, at first, but then men were afraid to kiss her for fear of incurring his wrath. The game had lost its appeal by the time Killian entered her life.

She let Killian kiss her. Or rather, he just did it, without really asking her permission. And he was a good kisser. Oh, he was better than most of the men she’d kissed. When she kissed them she got what she wanted and left them wanting more. When she kissed Killian it was her turn to want more. She hadn’t felt that way about any man after a kiss before, but Killian’s kiss left her breathless and aching with need.

She knew she was a conquest to him. She knew if she ever let it go farther, if she ever let him ravish her the way she wanted to be ravished, she would wake up one day and he would be gone. She knew this, and she didn’t care. She wanted him that badly. She didn’t care about the when and the where; she just wanted him to take things further, to scratch the itch that cropped up after the kiss.

Oh, she knew if she let it get that far Mr. Gold would go ballistic. If Killian didn’t leave her behind once he got what he wanted she knew damn well Mr. Gold might kill him. And she might feel regret for putting the wheels in motion, but then again she might not. She wanted him, she knew that much, and if he was willing to pay the price, whatever it might be, so was she.

\--

Their first time together surprised her. With Killian she had expected quick and dirty, up against a wall or something like that. But that wasn’t how it happened. It was at her home, in a bed. It was part rough and part gentle, each in its own turn. She had thought before that she would kick him out of her bed when it was over, but she let him stay. She wondered why she did that long after he had fallen asleep, as she stared out the window with the gauzy curtains and saw the faint flickering of stars in the night sky.

He didn’t stay until morning. After she finally fell asleep he left, gathering his clothes and leaving like a thief in the night. She got out of bed and went about her day, going to The Rabbit Hole as though nothing had happened, as though everything was just the same as it had been the day before. Or at least that was the way it looked to the outside world. Inside she was nervous, wondering just what that night may have cost them all.

That evening he came back. He kissed her passionately as soon as she opened the door. This time they didn’t make it to the bedroom before they were ripping off each other’s clothes, trying to show as much skin as quickly as possible, trying to touch flesh to flesh and be intimate again. She didn’t care that the second time was much how she had imagined their first time being, with her back pressed against the wall. There was something more thrilling this time, like they were courting danger.

He stayed again, and once again left before she awoke. The third and fourth time it didn’t bother her. But by the fifth she was considering handcuffing his good hand to the post of her bed and hiding the key. She wanted him to stay. She wanted to wake up next to him, limbs tangled together, and she didn’t give a damn if Mr. Gold found out. Something was happening, something was changing. She could swear she was falling in love with Killian Jones, and while it was scary it was thrilling as well. She didn’t know if he felt the same, or if this was all a game to him, but she wanted to know.

\--

“Come away with me.”

A month after it all started, he asked her. In that month she learned magic existed, she learned about exactly who Belle was, exactly what Belle and Rumpilstiltskin’s relationship was, exactly what his relationship had been to Killian. She had thought Killian saw her as a trophy, another woman to steal away from the Dark One, but she was wrong. Whatever it was between them, it had evolved from a fling to something more. He wanted a future with her, and she wanted one with him. Rumpilstiltskin was dead, not by Killian but by the stranger who had hit Killian with the car, and she was free.

The curse had lifted, the curse she didn’t understand. She should have been Belle again, but she was still Lacey. She didn’t mind that, not too much. Lacey was comfortable, Lacey was as much her as this shadow that was Belle had been. And Lacey was in love with Captain Hook, and the feelings were returned. She could have a future, she could have a life away from this stifling town. There was a whole world ahead of them, a place to explore that she did not remember but could learn about again. There was also this world, and the bright lights of the big city if she didn’t go back to Belle’s home world. There were endless possibilities ahead of her.

She smiled, and let Killian pull her into his arms. “All right,” she said with a smile and nod. She would let him take her away, wherever their destiny led. It just felt like the right thing to do.


End file.
